BET Honors
The BET Honors were established in 2008 by the Black Entertainment Television network to grace the lives and achievements of African-American luminaries. The awards are presented annually and broadcast on BET during Black History Month. BET Honors 2008 January 12, 2008 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC Host: Cedric the Entertainer Honourees: Alicia Keys (Entertainment Award) Tyra Banks (Media Award) Dr. Cornel West, University Professor in the Center for African American Studies (Award for Education) Richard Parsons (Corporate Citizen Award) The Honorable Maxine Waters (Public Service Award) CEO Janice Bryant Howroyd (Entrepreneur Award) Performers and Presenters: Stevie Wonder John Legend Gladys Knight Wyclef Jean Jill Scott Brian McKnight Ne-Yo Raheem DeVaughn Blair Underwood Danny Glover Kerry Washington Idris Elba Hill Harper Vivica A. Fox BET Honors 2009 January 17, 2009 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC Host: Gabrielle Union Honourees: Magic Johnson (Corporate Citizen Award) Tyler Perry (Media Award) B. Smith (Entrepreneur Award) Mary J. Blige (Entertainer Award) Judith Jamison (Education Award) James Clyburn (Public Service Award) Performers and Presenters: Stevie Wonder Yolanda Adams Anita Baker Monica Joss Stone Ne-Yo Queen Latifah Anthony Hamilton Keyshia Cole Whitney Houston BET Honors 2010 January 16, 2010 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC Host: Gabrielle Union Honourees: Whitney Houston (Entertainers Award) Queen Latifah (Media Award) Sean “Diddy” Combs (Entrepreneur Award) Ruth Simmons (Education Award) Keith Black (Public Service Award) Performers and Presenters: Jennifer Hudson Mary J. Blige India.Arie Patti LaBelle Stevie Wonder Jazmine Sullivan Kim Burrell BET Honors 2011 January 15, 2011 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC Host: Gabrielle Union Honourees: Jamie Foxx (Entertainer) Cicely Tyson (Theatrical Arts Award) Herbie Hancock (Musical Arts Award) Iman (Service Award) Lonnie Bunch (Education Award) Linda Johnson-Rice (Media Award) Performers and Presenters: Ne-Yo Nicole Ari Parker Boris Kodjoe Chick Corea Lalah Hathaway Keyshia Cole Tank & Guy Naturally 7 Trey Songz Yolanda Adams Marsha Ambrosius BET Honors 2012 January 14, 2012 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC Host: Gabrielle Union The First Lady Michelle Obama appeared at the BET Honors ceremony to honor the poet Maya Angelou. The ceremony was held at the Warner Theatre in Washington, D.C. On January 14, 2012 and was broadcast February 13th) Honourees: Maya Angelou (Literary Arts Award) Stevie Wonder (Musical Arts Award) Mariah Carey (Entertainer Award) Spike Lee ( Media Award) Beverly Kearney ( Education Award) Tuskegee Airmen( Service Award) Performers and Presenters: Michelle Obama Willow Smith Aretha Franklin Common Cuba Gooding Jr. Terrence Howard Cicely Tyson Kelly Rowland Jill Scott John Singleton Jennifer Hudson Ledisi Patti LaBelle Anthony Hamilton Luke James Nick Cannon Moroccan Cannon BET Honors 2013 January 13, 2013 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC Host: Gabrielle Union Honourees: Halle Berry(Service Award) T.D. Jakes (Education Award) Chaka Khan (Musical Arts Award) Lisa Leslie (Athletics Award) Clarence Avant (Entrepreneur Award) BET Honors 2014 February 8, 2014 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC Host: Wayne Brady Honourees: Kenneth Chenault (Corporate Citizen Award) Aretha Franklin (Musical Arts Award) Carrie Mae Weems (Visual Arts) Ice Cube (rapper) (Entertainer Award) Berry Gordy (Entrepreneur Award) Nelson Mandela (Leadership Award) BET Honors 2015 January 24, 2015 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC Host: Wayne Brady Honourees: Kanye West (Visionary Award) Usher (Musical Arts Award) Phylicia Rashad (Theatrical Arts Award) Dr. Johnnetta Betsch Cole (Education Award) Kwame Simmons (Digital Special Recognition) John W. Thompson) (Technology and Business Award) Performers and Presenters: Ne-Yo Trey Songz Ben Vareen K. Michelle Dame Dash Patti Labelle Mary J. Blige Bobby Brown Charlie Wilson Glynn Turman Diahann Carroll Anthony Anderson BET Honors 2016 March 5, 2016 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC Host: Arsenio Hall Honourees: Lee Daniels (The BET Honors Television and Film Award) Patti Labelle (Musical Arts Award) LA Reid (Business Entertainment Award) Eric Holder (Public Service Award) Mellody Hobson (Corporate Citizen Award) Performers and Presenters: Usher Ledisi Monica Babyface Fantasia The Deele Eddie Levert Toni Braxton Jussie Smollett Jazmine Sullivan Gabourey Sidibe Terrence Howard Raheem DeVaughn